Long Day
by dragonskales
Summary: Because that's what this is going to be. This is pretty much going to be where I dump SE oneshots that may or may not have nothing to do with my other fic of the same category. Rated for possible swearing in the future. Pairings may vary.
1. Blemish

Death the Kid's day started out pretty normal.

He woke precisely at eight, since it was Saturday, meaning he had the day off from school. Kid then got out of and made his bed in a perfectly symmetrical fashion. He took his routine eight minute shower. As he was brushing his teeth (taking eight minutes at that also. One's teeth can never be too clean.), though, he made the mistake of looking at himself in the mirror.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

On the other side of Gallows Manor, Elizabeth Thompson's eyes snapped open, immediately taking on an annoyed glint. She sat up in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The Thompson sisters had planned to sleep in today, on their one day off. But apparently, it was not to be. Liz slid on her slippers and went to find out why the young death god was screaming his head off so freaking early on a weekend. Her sister, Patty, followed in her giraffe-patterened pajamas, also awakened.

They met a drousy Lord Death halfway, bereft of his usual cloak and mask, who had obviously also been roused too early for his liking. Though he seemed more curious than irritated.

The trio found Kid on his hands and knees in the middle of the bathroom floor with his head down, a forgotten toothbrush still dangling from his teeth, complete with toothpaste-foam. He was in the middle of reciting the mantra he usually used in his often bouts of sudden depression.

"I deserve to die," he was moaning, voice slightly muffled by the toothbrush in his mouth. "I'm an abomination."

"What is it-" Liz yawned, then began again. "What is it this time, Kid?" Liz attempted to keep her voice even. Seeming angry never helped at times like these. It worsened the situation, if it had any effect at all. She crouched down to his level, trying to get a better view of his face, when, suddenly, he dropped to the tiled floor covering his features with both hands.

"No! Don't look at me!"

"Come _on_, Kid," Liz said, taking hold of his wrists and attempting to pry them away from his face. "Let. Me. See." She punctuated each word with a tug of the boy's wrists. When he didn't yield, she waved Patty over, and each of them pulled on his arms until they fell away from his face.

Situated on Kid's forehead, sitting right above his right eyebrow, was an miniscule pimple. Liz wouldn't have even seen it if Kid wasn't pointing at it and lamenting his loss of symmetry, as there was no zit over his other brow.

"As if it's not bad enough that these stripes in my hair disrupt my symmetry! Now it's even worse! I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage!"

Liz's left eye twitched. _This _was what made Kid decide to wake up all of Death City? _This _is the reason why she wasn't currently asleep, dreaming about whatever she'd been dreaming about before being woken?

She facepalmed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Edit: Flubbed up. It's Gallows Manor, not Death Manor. Fixed it, though.


	2. Spider

Alright, I admit it. Messing with Kid and his symmetry is amusing.

Please note that Symmy the spider has no affiliation with Arachne or any evil thing at all. He's just a plain ol' spider.

* * *

Maka was in the middle of an especially thrilling novel when _it_ dared to crawl across the desk in front of her. She started, then immediately lifted her book with both hands, and brought it down with a _slam. _She lifted the heavy book to confirm the death of the eight-legged menace. Except that there wasn't anything under the tome, no spider guts, no nothing. She looked up to see Death the Kid, holding the arachnid with both hands, looking protective of it. He narrowed his eyes at Maka.

"What were you thinking? You could have killed him!"

"That was kind of the point, Kid." She shuddered. "I hate spiders." That was understandable, considering the battle against Giriko and the Oldest Golem, which had happened quite a while ago. But Kid hadn't been there, so he didn't see that.

Kid sputtered in disbelief. "Hate such a flawlessly symmetrical creature? How can you even _think _about ridding the world of such a perfect thing?" He turned to the spider in his hands. "There, there, Symmy. The mean lady won't try to smash you anymore." If "Symmy" understood him, the arachnid didn't show any sign of it.

"Symmy?" asked Soul, who was seated to Maka's left. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's short for 'Symmetrical,' which is what this little guy is."

"But it's a _spider_," continued Soul. "It's a little hairy, poisonous, uncool -"

"Shhhh! He can hear you, you know!" Kid hissed. He moved his index finger and thumb to cover two spots on the arachnid's fuzzy head where he apparently presumed it's ears were.

"I repeat, it's a spider," Soul said again. "Symmy is going to end up biting you, you will freak out because there is a spider bite on one side of your body and not the other, and then you will squish it."

The young death god scoffed. "Symmy wouldn't do that. He's too symmetrical."

"Of course he wouldn't." Soul opted to let this play out, fully aware that as a spider, Symmy would do what all spiders do, and eventually bite people.

* * *

However, Soul's prediction didn't come true. In fact, not much happened. At least, not for a good few days. By which time, Symmy had set up a cozy little cobweb in the corner of Kid's room.(Upon his discovery of this, Kid had had a brief mental break down, as there was only a web on one side of the room, and not the other. Don't worry, he got over it, to a point.)

One morning, Kid woke up in the middle of his bed, a perfectly symmetrical position. He sat up, and averted his eyes from the web in the corner, and got out of bed. Symetrically, of course.

"Ah, good morning, Symmy! It's a beautiful, symmetrical morning!" He put on his slippers, slipping his feet into them at the same time, so as to retain his symmetry. He realized he'd have to approach the assymetrical blemish in the corner, to retrieve his eight-legged friend, and so decided to get it over with.

However, when he finally dragged up the will to look, he found that it was simply an empty web.

"Symmy? Symmy, where are you?" His head swung side to side, trying fruitlessly to locate the spider. But alas, he was nowhere to be found.

He rushed out of his room, yelling for Liz, Patty, and his father. Kid was soon answered by a screech of disgust from Liz, followed by a scream of "EEWW!"

"What!" he demanded. "What's wrong? It can't possibly be as bad as my problem."

"I stepped on something!" Liz answered quickly, balancing on one foot and furiously scrubbing at the underside of the other with a sock offered to her by her sister.

"Don't do that, now Patty's assymetrical!" Kid protested, grabbing her wrist and seizing the sock. He made the mistake of glancing down at the remains of what Liz had trampled, barely clinging to the fibers of the sock.

"_Symmy!_"

* * *

These are starting to have mornings as a theme... *shrugs*

I think I rather like writing oneshots. And thinking of changing the title. What do you guys think about "I Hate Mornings" Suckish, right?

Anyway, if you're still reading, please press that "review" button down there. It's so lonely...


End file.
